


Sex On Fire

by Synnerxx



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-25
Updated: 2009-04-25
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hotter than even Pyro can stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex On Fire

__

Dark of the alley, the breaking of day  
Ahead while I'm driving...I'm driving  
Soft lips are open; your knuckles are pale  
Feels like you're dying...you're dying  
You, your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire  
Hot as a fever, rattling bones  
I could just taste it…taste it  
If it's not forever; if it's just tonight  
Oh, it's still the greatest…the greatest, the greatest  
-"Sex On Fire", Kings Of Leon

　  
Pyro gasps --no, not Pyro John, because he’s always John when he’s with Gambit, who’s not Gambit at all, but Remy--and arches as Remy sucks on his neck. He can feel his temperature rising, his body getting hotter, sweat glistening and slicking his torso under Remy’s talented fingers as they slide down to his waistband. Remy leans back up to meet his mouth and John’s drowning in the sensation of Remy’s slightly chapped lips against his own soft ones.　

John reaches up and tangles his fingers in Remy’s hair and tugs gently, his mouth still working against the others. He doesn’t know how much more of this foreplay he can take and pulls away from Remy’s mouth to tell him that when his breath catches in his throat at the look gleaming in Remy’s eyes. He’s staring down at John with pure lust and love in his eyes. All John can do is pull him back down into another blistering kiss, his desperation clear.　

Remy takes pity on the pyromaniac and pulls off his shirt before leaning up, knees planted on either side of John’s hips, and taking off his own. John’s hands have a mind of their own as they touch Remy’s bared flesh. John is sure all this heat between them is going to end up being more than even he can stand and he’s feels as if he’s going to explode as Remy deftly gets his jeans off, throwing them on the floor with the ever growing pile of clothes.  
John’s finally aware of the sounds he’s making as Remy’s tongue drags across the pale skin of his inner thighs, the high pitched moaning and whimpering that he would be embarrassed about if his brain wasn’t on fire along with the rest of his body. He can feel the smirk on Remy’s lips as they whisper over his hips, still avoiding that one place that John needs them on.

Then his cock is surrounded in white hot heat and John throws his head back, eyes clenching shut, teeth clamped so hard into his bottom lip that he tastes blood, and thrusts once before that delicious heat is taken away and he makes a strangled noise that is turned into a moan of pleasure as a lubed finger enters him and he writhes for second before tensing as a second slick finger is pressed into his own heat.

Remy’s mouth is up by his ear now and he is murmuring soothing things in French and it doesn’t matter that John can’t understand him, just that the words themselves seem to have their own fire that further ignites his own and he’s moaning again and arching. Another slick finger is inside of him and he’s thrusting back down on them before they are taken away. He opens his eyes to meet Remy’s. The red eyes are full of their own fire as Remy slowly presses into him and he feels that he’s going to be burned alive by those eyes and he doesn’t care as Remy picks up the pace.

Soon the pace is lost and its desperate thrusting and arching and John can feel the fire in his veins, rushing and roaring and everything is so hothothot that he can’t breathe for a second. Then everything is black and numb and John doesn’t know anything except the eruption from his cock and the feeling of Remy’s hot come filling him.

The release of fire between them complete, they fall into each other and drift away before the next fire overtakes them.


End file.
